The Birth of a Demon
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: Darkiplier's grand plan is coming to fruition. Wade went out for coffee and Jack's in trouble. Markiplier/Darkiplier & Jacksepticeye/Anti-Septiceye. Oh and Wade.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Wow ok this is new for me. A webvid fic? Yeah didn't think I'd write one either but here we are.**

 **Well this is my first crack at it and with none other than the infamous Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. Gotta love those two. They are so funny and perfect entertainers to watch when you're feeling down. Especially if you like games too.**

 **Anyways if you haven't guessed it yet this is about Mark and Jack, as well as their dark sides Anti-Septiceye and Darkiplier. Why? Cause the plot bug bit me hard and I was having trouble with my other story. Is it Septiplier? You decide. That's the power of ambiguity ;) So there you have it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack felt a…pressure. A sickening squelching sound ringing from the inside of his head. He held a hand to his face, fingers clutching and nails digging into the skin of his forehead.

 _W-what's happening to me?!_

He nearly doubled over, his free hand slipping across the bar and knocking over his glass. Broken shards rained on the ground like glistening diamonds, tinted from the rub stream now leaking out from the very tips of his fingers. Where he should have felt a burning from the tiny shards embedded into his skin he instead felt a throb, powerful like a heartbeat. It reverberated through him like an empty chamber and his muscles convulsing about uncontrollably. Briefly he wondered if this was epilepsy felt like.

Terror seized him. _God am I… am I dying?_

Jack hissed as fire suddenly flooded into his veins, starting from behind his eyes and mapping throughout his head and the rest of his body like the wild roots of a tree. His spine flexed, the world now spinning and twisting into a horrid kaleidoscope of colors and shapes. His smacked his spine up against the wall and he secretly thanked whatever higher power was out there for this tiny brace of support. He pressed back against it, against the fire and ache he felt down in his bones as he slid futilely to the ground. He but back the urge to scream but couldn't the sob that burst past his lips.

 _W-Wade…_

He tried calling out to his friend but his tongue felt heavy and swollen in his mouth.

 _Wade! Bob! Anyone… please help me!_

A shrieked so agonizing in sound reached his ears long before he realized it was him who had cried out in such horrific pain. From behind his eyes he felt the fire growing, something wet bleeding through the spaces of his fingers. Something _green_.

 _Jesus! Fuck! Oh what the holy fuck is that?!_

He was afraid to take his hand away from his face. With all the pressure in his head he wouldn't be surprised if an artery had burst. But green liquid… Had there been an infection he didn't know was there? Had it finally caught up to him? Why hadn't the fucking doctors told him anything about this?!

"God you're beautiful."

That voice.

Jack weakly glanced ahead of him, his vision blurring the shadowed figure before him.

"Mark?"

Said demon grinned. "Something like that."

Jack gasped, his chest rising high. "Mark what's wrong with me? I can't… I can't-"

"Shh." The comforting form of his friend drew near, his hand stretched out to comb through Jack's dyed locks. "It'll all be over soon."

"Am I dying?" Jack whimpered, clutching both his chest and his head even tighter.

"No. You are not dying." Mark said, his graveled voice reaching out to soothe the panicked youtuber. "Just… becoming better."

Jack started to hyperventilate. He couldn't breathe. His lungs felt cramped though altogether numb. He couldn't really describe it. He felt both on fire but frozen. That was not the wall's coolness he had been feeling. It was his skin. It was ice cold.

His nails dug angry grooves into his forehead, threatening to tear through the skin. He was crippled by the pain thrusting against the inside of his skull. Like pounding ocean waves that beat him further into the depths of his mind were all he did was fee pain. He sobbed and cried for mercy, reaching out to grab Mark. The Korean man allowed the touch, crouched before Jack like a caring friend or a guardian angel.

 _Maybe he is just that,_ Jack's weary mind supplied. _To take me from this world_. To end this pain. _Please end this pain._

Jack convulsed beneath the growing pressure in his head and howled like a mad man. Mark made no move to stop or comfort him, not even as the Irishman he threw his head back in a furious cry; slamming it against the wall. One pain to cancel out the other, Jack tried to reason, but it seemed to only make it worse after a second of merciful easing. Again and again Jack pounded his head against the wall, holding so tightly onto Mark's arm his fingers had gone white and numb.

"You'll be so beautiful." Mark said, the shadows contouring his face hiding his smile from the suffering man. "Jack. My beautiful clover."

Jack wailed like a wild man, his back arching so uncomfortably the poor an thought his spine would snap. He felt a number of pops but the bone did not break. Tears mixed with the foreign substance now pouring past his fingers and dripped drop by toxic drop to the ground. Whatever it was that he was secreting pulsed in a mild glow as if someone had dropped the ink stick of a highlighter into a spilt bowl of water. But the substance was a little stickier than water. Not as thick as oil but somewhere in between.

 _Like blood_.

Jack wanted this pain to end. Why wasn't his angel saving him? Releasing him from this torture?

He silently sobbed, his chest and lips quivering like never before. "Wade-"

"He isn't here to help you." Mark's snapped. "But I-I am here to make you better."

Mark's grin widened, a flash of pearly white catching Jack's attention. "So much better."

"W-what'd you mean?" Jack's stomach rolled and nausea hit him like freight train. "Mark what's happening?!"

The demon beamed a devilish smile, pointed teeth and all. "You're becoming beautiful."

Jack threw his head from side to side. The wall at the back of his head felt oddly warm. And wet. And so did whatever slide down the column of his neck.

"Mark please. Help me. Help me. Save me, kill me I don't give a fuck just fuckin' do something!" Fat wet tears glistened in his tanzanite eyes. For a human it was rather beautiful.

"For Gods sake Mark DO SOMETHIN'!"

"Shh."

Warm fingers brushed through Jack's green hair, brushing the scalp and sending painful shivers through him.

Jack moaned like a wounded animal. "Wade. Go get him Mark."

The smile on Mark's face fell, that horrid smile transforming hideously into a sneer. Mark's once gentle fingers gripped jack's hair an iron like vice, yanking a screaming Jack towards him. Their faces were mere inches apart, Mark's heavy breath washing over Jack's nose and cheeks. He smelt like the Chinese food that had had earlier that day but rotten. Very _very_ rotten.

 _If I survive I'm swearing off Chinese for the rest of my god forsaken life!_

* * *

 **Sooo what did you guys think?**

 **I enjoyed writing it. Hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. More chapters are in the making!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yay Chapter 2 is up!**

 **I'll be honest. I prefer uploading stories onto here rather than on Deviant Art. Simply because I italicized are already there and I don't have to go back and code them. Then again I do find some REALLY good fics on there. Just preference I guess but whatevs.**

 **Hope you guys liked the last chapter. It was fun to write. And thank you Guest for reading and reviewing. You know who you are. You demanded more and here it is. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack gasped when his lungs seized again. This time not an ounce of oxygen was getting in. His throat had dried and swallowing felt like someone had raked a handful of broken glass against his throat. Jack reached up with a shaking hand, clutching Mark's arm but failing in its grip. Instead he grabbed the man's shirt, gripping the fabric in hopes of tearing it and getting Mark to let go.

"You don't need him." Mark hissed between tightly clenched teeth. "He can't help you. There is no point in calling his name anymore. He's long gone."

Jack felt like he was suffocating and only succeeded in letting what little air he had left inside to escape in choked up gasps. A trail of tears had stained a path down the sides of his face and Mark gazed upon him as though he were some enamored child watching with morbid satisfaction. Jack felt trapped between the wall and his friend, and holding onto Mark was all he could do to keep his mind in one piece. His sanity was reaching its breaking point and he could feel the emptiness of unconsciousness weighing down on him.

If he closed his eyes now maybe he wouldn't wake up. Maybe the pain would go away.

But Mark tugged harder on Jack's hair.

"Do you hear me?!" He demanded in a vicious snarl. "No one can save you now. You and I are…" His tone then softened. "Are of a kind now Jackaboy. And when you've become beautiful I will show you a whole new world of terror."

Jack gave a mighty gasp as his airways suddenly opened up. Light headed and afraid the stubborn Irishman struggled to glare at his so-called friend. His skin was pulled so taught towards the top it was hard to decipher if he was actually glaring daggers at him or unable to express the fear shinning so brilliantly in his eyes.

"Mark for God's sake you're going to kill me."

The man hovering over his prey chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in _its_ chest. "I thought what's you wanted?"

Jack coughed and coughed, relenting his grip on Mark's shirt. He had to do something. Go to a hospital. Get out of this room. _Get away from this monster_.

In a desperate act for survival Jack threw his leg out and kicked Mark right in the ribs. He heard the thump of his foot connecting with Mark's torso, the grotesque feel of bone beyond his sock and the other man's shirt. Mark yelped in surprise and crashed to the floor, his head smacking the corner of the kitchen island as he went down. Jack crawled on his hands and knees, biting back the need to yowl as his muscles quaked and screamed. It took him a moment but he was finally able to stand again. The pain had receded for the moment but he could feel it building back up, ready to take him down again. Jack had to move fast.

A final glance back told him Mark wouldn't be stirring for a while. If he was lucky Mark- or better yet whatever it was that paraded around like Mark- would _stay_ down. After what he saw in that monster's eyes he really hoped so.

Jack's left knee felt ready to give out from right under him but he continued on. His life depended on it. Constantly he was looked back over his shoulder, gripping doorways and tables to keep himself steady. Exiting the house meant he would have to get down stairs. But could his body manage that? He might fall and break his ankle. Lord knew he was the master of falling down stairs. He might snap his neck or-

Something loud and possibly very fragile crashed somewhere off in the distance.

"Fuck it."

Jack hobbled to the stairs like a man with the devil at his heels. He grabbed the banister with what strength he had left and tried not to rock, rattle and roll his way to the ground. Slipping would cost him dearly. Carefully he placed one foot in front of the other, inhaling sharply every time his knee threatened to give. He made it about half way down when a shadow loomed over head, spilling over the top of the stairs right on top of Jack and down the steps. Jack's blue depths watched as the shadow of a man formed on the door across from him, realization and shock luring him to spin around and face his possible doom. Mark was at the top of the stairs looking rather irate. The gentle smile that should have been on his face was nowhere in sight. Instead top his lip was curled back into a snarl, a series of black lines forming just beneath the right side of his face. Jack covered his mouth and attempted to back away only for his foot to miss the next step completely. Just his luck.

Jack immediately went lax as his weight carried him down the rest of the way, tumbling head over heels until hit the ground with a resounding thud. He managed to roll right within reach of the door, his luck seemingly turning on its-his head. Unable to stop it from happening Jack's head collided with the door when he finally came to a stop and he howled in new found agony. At the top of the stairs Mark snickered, soot colored smoke rising off his shoulders like tendrils of steam.

"Now, now. There's no need to run from me Jack. I'm here to help."

"The fuck ye' are!"

Jack hissed, touching the back of his head. The wound there had split open even further. Great. Blood was now tangled into his loosened roots, staining and drying on his scalp. Mark gave a maniacal laugh. Shivers raced down Jack's spine before he could stop them and with every step Mark took down the stairs he felt a hair on the back of his neck begin to rise.

"Come any closer and I'll bust yer nuts through ye' fuckin' throat!" God his throat fucking hurt.

Mark chuckled and approached Jack without any apprehension.

"I'd like to see you try."

Mark grabbed Jack's head and threw it back against the door. Jack cried out. At this rate his skull was bound to bust wide open. Why wasn't the pressure going away? Hadn't the creepy liquid dripped out of his body enough? Whimpering Jack crumbled like dust to the ground. Mark squat over him, once again brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Are you ready?"

"R-ready?" Jack stuttered, his vision blurring all over again.

"To be beautiful? It's almost complete."

Jack felt a throb behind his left eye and threw his hand over to cover it. The residue leaking from it had dried to his cheek and neck, and the urge to scratch at it was driving him bonkers. The sudden urge to apply pressure sprang into his mind like an afterthought, tugging insistently at his mind. If he just cupped his palm and eased his fingers forward…

 _Wait what?!_ _Why would I want to do that?_

Was he looking to pop his eye of out its socket?

Mark's fingers stilled and Jack moaned in absence of the touch. It had been deceptively gentle, easing away some of the pain. Without it his agony washed over in tidal sized waves and breathing became so difficult he was starting to believe that without Mark's touch he would never breathe again.

"Do you feel it?"

Jack shook under Mark's shadow and released a quivering breath.

"Let it in Jack."

He shook his head.

"Let it flow. Break down the barrier the divides you from the truth. Let it fil your veins, hardened your bones. Feel the madness drain away your naivety and drink in the world anew."

Jack began to twist about, holding desperately onto his face.

"Let it fill you with every wicked sin you'd ever thought and felt. Let it consume you. The _inner_ you."

The man on the ground shook his head fervently. "I can't-"

"Yes you can. You're already half way there." Mark said appraisingly, the black breaks on the side of his face appearing more like shattered lines.

What could he mean-

Oh screw it! Jack was beyond reasoning at this point. He just wanted this pain to stop. He knew he couldn't trust the baritone in this imposter's voice _but he wanted to_. It sounded so ridiculously like Mark's. As if it _were_ the fun loving Markiplier but Jack knew better. Or at least he thought he did. He liked to think he did even at the worst of times.

Jack arched his back and Mark took the opportunity to slide his arm underneath the convulsing the man. Jack's fingers tangled in mark's shirt to hold him back but holding him was all that he felt capable of doing. The imposter's eyes had turned a cherry red, gleaming like embers beneath sparkling rubies.

"Give in Jack. There is no use in escaping the inevitable. Embrace it. Embrace me."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **On an interesting note, while writing this, Darkiplier was giving me the chills. *shivers* Kind of funny. Creeped myself out lol**

 **Anyways I hope you guys liked it. Stay happy and healthy friends. Until next chapter-**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! Chapter 3 is up!**

 **I'm actually really happy with how this fic is turning out. Hope you guys are enjoying it. Even if it is a little descriptive. I didn't want to take away too much cruelty away from Dark, given that he is volatile and unpredictable. Anyways-**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mark held the writhing Irishman to his chest and hummed a tune so sickeningly sweet into his ear. Jack felt his exposed eye lid droop, the other opening wider as the pressure just continued to build behind it. More green goo spilt onto his shirt and Jack thought that had it been blood he would have bled out eons ago. Mark was entranced by the stuff however, an inhuman tongue stretching out from between his lips to taste the residue still clinging to Jack's face. Jack could have vomited on the spot.

"Delicious." Mark hissed, sharpened teeth poised over the inviting flesh of Jack's neck. "If only I could take a bite. One single… solitary… bite…"

Jack threw his free hand against Mark's chest, wishing the Korean man would just drop him already. Maybe he'd hit his head hard enough on the floor that he'd never wake up to this nightmare world again. He felt weak. So terribly weak. He just wanted to die. Why couldn't he just roll over and kick the stupid bucket already? Who in the life before his did he seriously piss off?

"Don't." Jack begged. God he sounded pathetic. "Mark please make it stop."

The demon grinned sinisterly at its prey and clutched onto Jack much like a child would a doll, nuzzling his nose into the soft crook of his neck.

"It's almost time."

Jack wheezed and in a sudden explosion of color and sound, the pain went away. Vanished. Completely. His lungs expanded upon impact. The heart thumping against his chest, having gone nearly immobile, burst anew within its fleshy confines. His arms, legs and stomach hurt. His back ached the most but the pressure inside his head was gone. Just… gone. No more pain.

Jack at first didn't move, allowing himself to be coddled in the arms of the demon. Coal colored smoke rose off his shoulders and arms, now encompassing Jack's prone figure like a slithering snake. Oddly enough it felt comforting. Almost too inviting. He didn't allow himself to panic though and very carefully eased himself back up. Mark assisted him, sitting the Irishman on his bottom and leaning over him.

"You did very well"

Mark's ruby eyes were wide, drops of red bleeding out from behind his eyes and the socket to run like streams over his cheeks. Jack gasped but Mark merely smirked.

"I want to seeee." He hissed, the smoke thickening around him. "Let me see."

At first Jack didn't understand. Mark held up his finger-claw, a black tinted fucking talon- right up Jack's pale face. Specifically his left eye.

Jack was afraid to take his hand away. The pressure was gone but he couldn't exactly say what might happen next. He probably busted his eye and the monster wants to see the damaged. Jack growled and when he did something inside jolted him. Like a zap of electricity the blue eyed beauty jumped, something _pushing_ at his sinuses. His hand by consequence cupped over his eye to relieve the uncomfortable feeling. Mark's devil grin split wide open, flashing his teeth like a hungry predator.

"Yessss. Beautiful."

A feeling on foreboding filled Jack.

He closed his eyes tightly, closing out the hellish visage of his friend from his sight. He couldn't stand to look at him. It was like something out of the bible, so vile and corrupt. Something inside him screamed not to open his eyes, even as he felt a hand take his from his eye. His fingers collapsed around something soft and Jack began sobbing. He didn't want it to be this way. He didn't want to be corrupted. He had a life, a wonderful life filled with friends and family that loved him. He had no emptiness in his heart. No room for cruel behavior.

So why is this happening to him? Why was monster doing this to him? It just wasn't fair.

Without much as a hint to his burning question Mark leaned closer to Jack, his hot breath washing over the fallen man's eyes. Jack flinched.

"So beautiful."

Mark's talons pried Jack's eyes open against his will and Jack immediately wished he had thrown Mark off of him. The demon gazed firmly into Jack's eyes, dancing between the left and right eye. He stared intently at Jack's left eye, his own eyes widening and letting slip more of that gooey red substance Jack suspected to be blood. Mark's face was now drenched in it, teeth wide and now stained by it. The right portion of Mark's face shattered some more and Jack couldn't look away from him.

"Your shadow pirouettes to the lull of a dark song."

Jack's eyes widened as Mark's thumb brushed a feather soft caress over his cheek and around his left temple.

"Do you feel alive Jack?"

The demon's talon nicked the side of Jack's head and before Jack had a chance to retaliate, Mark's other hand whipped over to grab his arm. Inch long talons graced Jack's slender arm, coming down the loosely clenched fist sitting in his lap. Mark so tenderly lifted that hand, presenting it to Jack as he pried the man's fingers loose. Jack could do nothing else but watch. One by one his stained digits gave way and in the center of his palm was something that nearly drove the Irishman to the brink of insanity, nearly tipping him over into a howling mess of crazy.

In the center of his palm was… his eye. His own tanzanite colored eye, but where there was supposed to be white he saw green. The same toxic green that had leaked right out from between his fingers. Jack made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a sob, holding the item in his hand as far away from him as he could manage. But Mark kept a firm grip on Jack's wrist. He drew the organ close enough for Jack to see the dilation of the pupil. That thing was _alive_?!

"This is just the beginning." Mark said, giving the eye in Jack's hand a gentle push with his thumb.

Jack hissed, his face wincing as though he could _feel_ the eye being shoved down. To Jack's mortification the pressure subsided when the eye in his hand _sank into it_. The eye blinked back at him, flickering left and right like some separate being of sentience. Jack wanted to scream. He wanted to shake the thing out of his body but somehow he knew no amount of shaking would ever get that thing out. Not unless he stabbed it, and if Mark's pressing on it was any indication, puncturing it for good would seriously hurt. Mark brought Jack's hand up close to his face and the Irishman frowned. It was mortifying. Not at all as spellbinding as the monster seemed to think.

"My little clover, today marks the beginning of a new era for you."

Jack couldn't stop staring at his eye and to his morbid fascination the eye seemed just as incapable of doing the same. He couldn't see through the little eye ball and that led him to think he was officially blind in that eye… until Mark grabbed his head. Jack's attention flew up just in time to feel that spark again. That pressure growing behind his right eye. Jack yelped and tried to shake jack off, wincing when his hand the eye slammed against Mark's arm unwittingly.

"I want you to see how beautiful you are now."

Jack howled when Mark pulled back, both hands going to his right eye. Oh for the love of god he permanently blinded him! That's it. The monster was going to tear him up into tiny pieces. This was the end!

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I'd like to know!**

 **Poor Jack. Wonder what might happen next.**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guy!**

 **Here is chapter 4 of** The Birth of a Demon. **If you guys don't know I have a copy of this up on my DA account under** WickedPsychoZombie. **In there I made a cool looking cover picture for the story. So check it out if you want.**

 **I really liked this chapter. While a little a little shorter than the others I had a very clear image in my head what this one was going to look like. I kept telling myself it's too grotesque but readers do have hard stomachs. I know I do.**

 **Anyways hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've got a good feeling this will be my first completed multi chapter story. WHOO!**

 **So, as always my friends,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mark guided Jacks right hand to hover his eye, peeling away the other as gently as he could as he followed through the same steps as he had before. Easily the eye popped out and Jack could feel it rolling around in his palm. He fought the urge to vomit all over himself at the soft and squishy item in his hand. For whatever reason Mark had them held out to look at. As he had done for the first, Mark repeated his process of pressing the eye directly into Jack's open palm. There was hardly any pressure that time, nearly untraceable but Jack was now completely blind.

"So beautiful."

 _Ugh stop saying that!_

"Look."

Mark held Jack's hands up to his face, not needing to peel back his fingers as he watched Jack's eye lids begin to slide open. Mark stroked his tongue across his sharpened teeth and hummed in dark appreciation. Jack finally, finally, allowed himself to open his eyes. He didn't think much purpose in doing so. He was permanently blind. Mark had made sure of that. But when Jack opened his palms…

He screamed.

His palms opened and light shed itself into the darkness brought upon by his shaded fingers. He could see. He wasn't blind but the thing was that he couldn't see through his sockets. Oh no. It was through his _hands_ that he could see. And what he saw would sure to haunt him for an eternity and beyond. No amount of washing could ever sponge the sight from his brain. The image now seared in his memory for a life time.

The face he was greeted with looked nothing like his own. The soft round ears, the tender blue of his eyes, the color in his face. All of it was gone. His skin was sickly pale, as if his body had died and been thrown into a freezer. His ears were pointed at the tips, his earrings having risen up to accommodate the newly stretched cartilage. And what was worse were his yes. Each socket was nothing but deep and endless pits. He couldn't even see past the darkness into the flesh that should have been there. Instead that liquid green had pooled and was now spilling over both his cheeks in endless rivulets.

Jack screamed.

He screamed, and he screamed; but couldn't tear his gaze away from the sight.

Mark broke between Jack's trembling arms and using very little energy lifted the weakened man into his arms. Jack stumbled, his gaze shifting to the floor when his hands fell and a sense of dizziness suddenly over coming him. Mark set him back against the door _which Jack never knew he had locked_ and took hold of both Jack's hands. He lifted them up to his face so the Irishman could see the pride beaming around him like an unholy aura. He proceeded to kiss each and fingertip, teeth gnashing disgustingly at his nails and Jack was _forced to watch him do it_.

"So beautiful."

Jack could not respond. He just didn't have it in him to do so.

"I'll fix you Jack. I'll help you be even better."

He clenched his hands around each of Jack's hands, collapsing the fingers into his palm and forcing the man's gaze back into darkness. Jack nearly panicked but the soft brush of Mark's fingers eased the trembling man from falling over once more. With his eyes closed, and his other senses fried from the pain he had endured, he could almost pretend the monster pressing up against him was Mark. The real Mark. His friend and confidant. Oh how much he needed the real Mark right now. _He'd_ never let this sort of thing happen to his friends.

"Jack."

God he sounded so much like him.

"Come on. I'll fix you for good."

Jack's body was far too weak to protest. His mind too weary to say no. He wanted to close his eyes more than anything and drift into a never ending slumber. And Jack hated sleep.

Mark wound his arms around Jack's waist and hoisted him with little trouble over his shoulder. Jack hung limp like a sack of potatoes, his arms dangling out in front of him. He just wanted to rest for a while. To close his eyes. He can do that right? _Yeah just… just for a second_.

Dark turned on his heels and with a skip in his step headed down the hall. Turning the corner he made his way for the farthest room in the back, his private study where no one was allowed to enter. He'd been waiting for years to bring Jackaboy to his little 'sanctuary' and now he was about to fulfill his dream. It wouldn't take long now. Jack's transformation had gone smoothly. His innocence had eased the process greatly and his unfathomable trust in Mark made way for a near effortless change. Soon Jack will be perfected and together they could reign in a whole new world of terror on the waking world.

His human had fought for so long and so hard to keep Dark contained. But all bonds had weak links in them, and Mark's weak link just so happened to be Jack.

* * *

 **There you go guys. What did you think of it?** **Let me know cause I love knowing.**

 **I want do justice to the macabre in this so let me know if it's rattling any bones or not.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) Chapter 5 is here.**

 **This chapter admittedly gave me the shivers. It was kind of inspired from a comment Jack made about Pan's Labyrinth and the idea wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it out. I think it fit pretty well lol. Anyways, as always,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I've been waiting for this for so long."

Jack could barely comprehend what Mark was saying. His head was swimming on the edge of unconsciousness. He welcomed it with open arms, letting his eye-less lids fall and clenching his fingers over his eyes. _Yeah…I'll fix all this later. Just gotta sleep_.

Hehehehe.

 _Or not._

Jack's eyes snapped wide open. Damnit. Everything was black. Well what the fuck was he expecting? A parade? He was fucking blind in the face. Or, at least that was what he told himself as he stared down the hall. In the ebony surrounding him Jack's sockets widened in shock. This was just too crazy to be happening. A _mirror_ stood before him. A fucking mirror. The very same mirror located on the bottom floor of Mark's house. Jack would recognize it anywhere. He had complimented on the mirror once before, having liked its decorative silver frame. The glass was pretty tall to accommodate the size of the other roommates and was in pristine condition. And he could see it! But how?

In the glass Jack saw a reflection of himself and Dark. Dark's back was facing the mirror, the back of his shirt tucked neatly into his pants and his hair a curly mess. Jack was over his shoulder but nothing about the image was right. For instance the Mark in the mirror had no smoke rising off his body. The sharp and intimidating talons that should have been there weren't. Instead he saw soft human fingers and nails perfectly manicured. Not blacked at the ends.

Jack's eyes narrowed.

This Mark in the mirror wasn't anything like the Mark holding him now. Especially as the Mark holding him kept walking further but the one in the mirror had stopped. Jack's heart thumped wildly in his chest, black sockets filling and spilling bright green ooze. The Mark in the mirror seemed kinder, sadder. Nothing about him was the happy go-lucky guy he come to know.

The Mark in the mirror turned his head and Jack bit back the urge to gasp.

Kind brown eyes. The softened lines around his mouth… It was Mark. The real one. Not the impostor.

Jack felt fresh tears spring from his sockets. "M-Mark."

The man in the mirror was gazing upon Jack with apologetic eyes. They were soft and haunted and the very sight sent chills running down the Irishman's spine. He wanted to hold his Mark. To make that look in his eyes go away. He couldn't stand the sight of it.

Mark opened his mouth to say something and Jack was desperate to hear him but his eyes were immediately drawn from him to the figure lying on his shoulder. Jack's eyes widened and fear gripped him so tightly he nearly wiggled himself right out of Dark's grip. The demon held him down however, continuing on down the hall. Jack was trapped. His heart clenched in fear.

The man on Mark's shoulder was peering directly at him with frightening multicolored eyes. The eye on the right was his regular blue and the other that sickly green. The monster he saw looked exactly like him but encompassed something darker. Far more sinister. Like a twisted version of himself, with pearly white teeth gleaming behind smirking lips. Jack was horrified by it. Disgusted.

The anti-Jack on Mark's shoulder waved at him, mocking him by wiggling his fingers. It was as if the monster could sense Jack's frustration. Jack tried not to let it get to him but he couldn't help the surge of anger that ripped through him when that evil entity stabbed the tips of its talons right into the small of Mark's back. Mark gave a silent grunt, his head whipping around to bear the brunt of the attack. Jack wanted to shout out to him but his words fell silent as he watched the evil Jack rake his talons up along the soft covered flesh of his friend's back. Bits of red soaked through his shirt, giving away the wounds but Jack almost thank whatever higher power that he couldn't see the marks. He didn't think his sanity could take it.

Evil Jack chuckled and by some cruel stroke of fate _that_ was the sound Jack heard. In the mirror Jack watched as anti-Jack lifted his hands up to his eyes and popped both eyes out into his hands. He rubbed his hands up around his face, making the orbs disappear and then reappear in the center of each palm. Anti-Jack held his hands up to his eye sockets and fluttered his fingers mockingly. Jack felt the urge to tear his own eyes from his hands and strangle the entity. Or smash a chair up against its fucking face.

Anti's Jack's hands dipped back along Mark's slender back and picked at the fraying threads of the belt his talons came into contact with. Anti-Jack's face was still facing Jack nice and well while his hands inched just a bit lower. Jack's eyes widened and to his shock anti-Jack's fingers slipped right below Mark's brown belt.

Jack gasped and struggled but Dark held him firmly.

"Mark!" He screamed, reaching out his hand. "Mark!"

In the mirror Mark watched as Jack was carried further and further away from him. The guy was putting up one hell of a fight, using the last of his energy to free himself though in truth he knew it would all be in vain. Jack didn't deserve this. Hell, _he_ didn't deserve this. But there was nothing he could do to stop it. Dark had gotten what he wanted. Jack was his. He had finally drawn out the evil inside the innocent foreigner and now the creature resting excitedly on his shoulder had come to life, flexing its claws and taking far too much pleasure in his pain.

Mark could hear Jack and his cry of desperation. It hurt him to have to hear it but the youtuber was resolved not to watch as Dark dragged Jack off into the blackness of his 'sanctuary'. Even as Jack screamed his name over and over, tears floating from his sockets. The heavy metal door, once a light weight wood and painted white, slammed in the demon's wake- instantly cutting off all sound from within. Dark would soon take what was left of Jack's innocence and complete what he had set out to do from the very beginning. Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

 **So there ya guys go. What did you think? Let me know!**

 **Who doesn't love Anti? He's positively creepy. Until next time,**

 **Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here it is, the 6th and final chapter.**

 **I can't believe I actually finished this! I have a horrible habit of leaving my writing incomplete but I'm so happy this is done. My first completed story! Yay!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was short but maybe one day I'll write out a longer one. We'll see. Writing for Dark and Anti were pretty fun. I've been told I can get very descriptive when I write so it was the perfect opportunity. Anyways like I said I hope you enjoyed the story and feel free to let me know what you think of it. Merry Christmas/Happy holidays everyone! And as always,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night Wade returned with a bag of groceries in hand. He had a cup of specialty coffee ready for Jack and a hopeful smile on his face when he first entered the house. At first it had been suspiciously quiet though a part of him knew that wasn't something to be concerned about. It was two in the morning after all and the only ones supposedly up at this time were himself and Jack. They were pulling an all-nighter and Wade had gone to get them both some pick-me-ups. In the bag he had power bars, energy drinks and six bags of Cool Ranch Doritos.

It wasn't until he noticed that the living room where he left Jack was empty, that Wade realized something was wrong. Even in the blinking hours of the morning Jack was obnoxiously loud in everything he did. Usually he would have heard a sound by now. A curse or an unintentional slam of a kitchen cupboard to alert him Jack was somewhere nearby. But he heard nothing. Swallowing thickly Wade entered further into the living room. The t.v had been left on but instead of a channel there was white static. Wade raced over to shut it off. White static freaked him out.

Steeling himself Wade dropped his bag and Jack's drink on the coffee table and ventured into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him nearly drove the man back out of the house.

He had failed in his mission to protect his friend.

Mark had warned him, begged him to take Jack to the airport, to get him out of the country and out of harms way, but they all knew how stubborn the damn youtuber could be. Wade had set out to protect him but all it took was a single trip to the coffee shop for everything to spiral out of control.

He saw the broken glass. Took inventory of blood and green ooze covering the kitchen floor. Whatever had transpired hadn't been pretty and now Wade was left in the wake of this disaster. His eyes roamed wildly about, searching for something- anything- a clue to figure out what to do next. He ran up to Mark's room but the man wasn't there. He went searching for Mark's roommates but they were gone as well. Fear gripped him in a cold iron grasp. He ran as fast as he could about the house, tearing open doors and searching closets. Just in case Jack had gotten away and was too frightened to come out of hiding. He didn't find a soul in sight.

Wade came to a sudden and horrifying conclusion as he ran along the down stairs hall. He should have known. There was only one place Mark ever kept secretly to himself. It was his mystery room that no one entered and now Wade feared that whatever unspeakable horrors that were inside were happening at that very moment to Jack. He passed by the mirror, his reflection an orange blur as he ran full speed for the dainty white door at the end. Wade pounded his fist on it, jiggling the locked handle.

"Jack! Jack it's me! Don't worry I'm going to get you out."

On the other end he heard nothing. The entire house was in absolute calm. As if time had fallen still. Wade pounded harder on the door, giving it his all though a tiny voice in his head screamed it wouldn't make a difference. The door refused to budge.

Something feint was heard on the other side and Wade jiggled the door knob some more. Damnit why did Mark have to lock it from the inside?

"Jack?" Wade began to panic as the feint some from beyond it grew louder. Something like a name was called.

"Mark! Mark, open the door!"

The dainty white door Wade had never had the privilege to enter unlatched from the other side. Wade froze on the spot, feeling his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach as the sound reverberated in his ears. He stepped back to watch the door open very slowly, lights and shadows at the very bottom streaking out across Wade's brown boots. Wade clenched his fists at his side, mentally preparing himself for a fight when he was once again greeted with a shocking display.

Standing there was Jack and Mark, brown and blue eyes gazing curiously at him. Wade's mouth fell open, his gaze switching back and forth between them.

"Wade?" Mark asked blinking, scratching the back of his head. "What's going on? Are you ok? I heard you screaming"

Wade snapped his jaw close, his gaze immediately going to Jack who merely stood there staring straight ahead.

"Jack? Are you… are you alright?!"

As if snapping out of some trance Jack perked up, smiling his usual smile up at Wade. " 'Course buddy. Why wouldn't I be?"

Wade's mouth gaped open like a fish as he pointed first at Mark and then at Jack.

"B-but I thought… Dark and you and…. the kitchen!"

"Oh that." Jack laughed nervously. "Sorry pal. I kinda made a mess in there. Came to get Mark to help me."

Wade blinked. What?

Mark stepped in front of Jack, stretching his arm out to grasp the door. The inside of the room looked dark. Too dark.

"Don't worry about the mess." Mark said, his brown eyes flashing sweetly. "I'll have it taken care by morning. Nothing for you to worry about."

Wade stepped back in reaction to Mark's honeyed tone. Mark never spoke so debonairly to him. It was a complete 180 to his down to earth baritone. Something fishy was going on. Mark would never leave a mess to be dealt with later. But his eyes… they weren't red. Not like Dark's who's tell was the blood that ran freely from his eyes. Wade glanced once more at Jack, worry filling every inch of him. Jack looked the same as well. Perhaps a little distracted but his eyes looked normal. He hadn't grown any teeth and his smile seemed the same excited grin he came with from across the pond.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Wade turned back to look at Mark who had been staring at him.

"If it isn't too much trouble, Jack and I have some things to finish up in here. And it'll take all night."

Mark then grinned but it looked more like leer in Wade's opinion.

"Goodnight Wade."

Before the man could get a word in edge wise Mark had closed the door on him, the last image seared into his brain the frightened look that flashed in Jack's tanzanite eyes just before the door closed. For a split second they had screamed at Wade for him to come save them. To not believe a damn thing they had said but by then it was much too late. The door fell shut with a deafening click and Wade was too slow to stop it from happening. He threw himself at the door once more, smacking his fist feebly against it but this time his cries went seemingly unheard. Not entirely however. Jack heard each and every one of them, his eyes overflowing as he was consumed by the darkness within; fire raging through his veins like molten lava. Dark stood nearby, his phantom laugh ringing throughout the house as the sweet lure of darkness seeped into the fun loving spirit the demon coveted above all else.

"JAAACK!"

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
